


Gakuen Anything

by jujuDCEU



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Little Witch Academia
Genre: Confessional, Elves, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Magic, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Reality TV, Robots, Romance, School, Spells & Enchantments, Vampires, Warlocks, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU
Summary: Follow the documentation of the students in Mythica Academia. The lives of interesting witches and wizards and vampires are intriguing to the TV audiences of America. High school lives are aired with no filter and all the drama that follows before and after the cameras arrive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The camera shines on one of the camerawomen of the crew of “Gakuen Anything.” This is her draft and summary of her show about to make its pilot on international television.

This story is only for those who enjoy magic and believe in such. If you read or watched Harry Potter, you'd be happy to know that this is the cheap knock off that airs in Thailand. No hate towards you amazing Thais.   
But now that you're here, you might as well buckle up for some mythical bull crap that shouldn't even be given more than this chapter.   
We have Class A, The potion makers. They're kind of the backbone in Mystic Academia. The A class kids are the alphas. But the rest of the school thinks what they do is pointless. They're at the bottom of the food chain despite all their knowledge and potential powers. They want more credit than what they're given, which is understandable.   
Class B is the one with all the rich kids who—because of the actions of few before them—are labeled as spoiled and who never had to work a day in their life. True to an extent. But they are also the spell casters of the school. Their intelligence is mediocre as they mainly focus on waving wands and conjuring demons using pentagrams on the ground. Most of them have familiars who don't attend the school as students.   
Then the infamous Class C is just a bunch of kids who're descendants of royal guards and can't move up from that label. Their destinies are already written: to serve the future royalties of Class D.   
Don't worry about why Class D isn't Class A. I didn't invent them until after Classes A, B, and C. They're royalty who attend the same school but in a separate building. They're rebellious, them being teenagers. They don't study anything magic-wise because all they have to do when they're older is sit in a chair and write and pass laws. Despite their power, the school treats them crappier than Class A. Class D is just Class B but richer and mega submissive. No matter what they do, nobody is going to take them seriously until they become kings and queens. 

Mythica is where these dweebs dwell. Unlike any normally functioning society, there are four rulers and four kingdoms. The place is pretty modern aside from its Neanderthal monarchies.   
Their are five ranks in this world. Starting from the top is the elites. They're high up on the pyramid no matter their race, which will be explained below.   
Second tier are the mages.   
Third, witches and wizards. No, they're NOT the same as mages. Pleb. The purest race, but weaker then mages. Thus why they are third tier.   
Next are the vampires. They really don't correlate in a wizardry and magic world I suppose. But I want a future romance scene with neck biting so, this happened.   
The lowest of the low are humans. With all the mixing and mutations that go on in Mythica, they've been untouched since 2017. And two hundred years later, they're rare and hated.   
Any mix is put into the rank of their side that is the lowest. So a vampire witch would be with the vampires. 

I'm just educating you all before the story really begins. It's not super complicated, but it will be if you just scrolled down to the bottom of this chapter to get to the good stuff, like character introductions and stuff. 

The four kingdoms formed when the votes came in with a four way tie and four kings were anointed two hundred years ago. That's all their is to it. Mythica used yo be a democracy, but because a monarchy after the rulers decided to pass their power to their kids instead of going through a whole inauguration and more voting sessions. But this isn't too important in the plot. I'm just giving a little background. 

I don't know what else to say besides congratulations on making it this far. So far this is 648 words of epilogue, if I may use that word. This is the story of the lives of twenty two high schoolers at Mythica Academia, who strive to do what is written in the stars for them and don't complain and try to rewrite their stories like some raggedy characters I've read about. I know twenty two sounds like a lot to keep up with. And their names beginning with the same letter depending on their class only makes it harder. It's best to start jotting names and descriptions so you don't get confused.


	2. Bouji’s Confessional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Bouji’s confessional time. She’s one of the reoccurring cast on Gakuen Anything.

A lot of these kids have some weird nicknames. They aren't even nicknames, honestly. To me, at least. It's just like when a foreigner moves here and changes their name to something totally different. Most of the time is doesn't even correlate to their original name.   
Mine is Bouji, with an 'I' and a 'J'. I don't know how the upperclassmen before me got 'Bouji' from 'Britney.' I'm not even that classy, I say as I toy around with the time on the diamond crested silver watch. Fools didn't even spell it right when they smacked that "Hello, My Name Is" sticker on my forehead. I've owned this name for my entire middle school life, and half my high school years.   
I'm not going to be your usual narrator, so don't get too attached to me and my ways.   
What am I doing at Mythica Academia? Te usual: studying to be a witch, like all the women in my family before me. I love it here. The only thing I'd change about this school is that students would return home after class. This is a boarding school, so we live here in dormitories that are a dream. I have no complaints besides the occasional "The lunch food isn't gourmet today."   
A little about me? Well, I come from a rich family in the northern part. We own like a hundred acre covering mansion. I'm a natural bluenette, as I like to call myself. I'd rather be shopping over anything else. I'm cuffed by this dreamy dream boat. I'm going marry him after graduation. I can't ride a broom or anything like that yet, I focus on the harder stuff like spells and summoning before I hop on the 101s of witchery. My familiar is named Bebe. He's a hawk when he's not in his human form. If he wasn't an animal, I'd be with him over my boyfriend anyday.   
I'm in Class B with other wizards and witches. I associate myself with the pure bred wizards and witches and avoid or tease the mixed or humans. The only mixed girl I like is Bethany. She's a witch and a vamp. She looks like her parents were cousins.   
Shall I introduce you to my clique? Why not, you're already here.   
My favorite of them all is Badishe, or Badi as everyone calls him. He's my precious angel face. He's the only dude with a decent nickname.   
My right hand gal is Baby. She's mixed too, but her non-witch side is less than half, so I like her more than Bethany. Yes, her mother actually named her child Baby. You should meet her older brother, Offspring. She has a bionic voice and a weird mask over her face. It probably hides her mechanical jaw that boys are afraid of.   
Blythe, Blythe, Blythe. Where to begin with that mess? She—I mean, he—used to go out with me during my gay seventh grade phase. Now it's a dude. Penis and all. He's not that bad. But I don't like its lifestyle or agenda. We're on good terms for old time's sake. Blythe is the best warlock between the witches and wizards. It's too smart to be in this grade.   
I only have Blanche in my group because he's Badi's friend. He's all human and somehow possesses the power to do spells and summoning. He's a bizarre case. But he's got money and sometimes treats me to lunch. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was trying to get in this. Those blue eyes are trouble.   
Those are the only people who're relevant in Class B.   
I consider myself a nice chick. Did you know I was a girl already? I don't remember mentioning. But I might've. Ahem. Yeah, so I have my bad girl moments just like everyone else does. Sometimes I get kicked out of class or have to go home for the week. That's only twice in a business week. 

My roommate is Bebe, my familiar. Witches share dorms with familiars and that's it if they have one. I know Baby shares a room with someone else because she didn't earn her familiar yet.  
   That's just a summary of what goes on here. I don't know what's up with Class C. So you'd have to ask them. But be patient with them. They're retarded.


	3. Codi’s Camera Time

"She said that about Class C? Bouji isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer either." Codi dug dirt from his nails. "Like, I guess studies aren't our top priority. But..."  
The cameraman closed in on his face from the side o get his profile. Codi's eyes followed. Fern, the head camerawoman and director, snapped her fingers at him to get him to keep his gaze on the red dot in front on him where the main camera was.   
"Why don't you tell us about yourself? This isn't the confessional like Britney was in, but it's more professional." Fern said.   
"Where to begin? I'm the captain on the rugby team, I'm class rep of Class C, and my my dad's side have been the royal guards for the First Kingdom for centuries."  
"Mhm. What do you have to say about your classmates?"  
   "Most of them are great. I'm cool with everyone, being te top dog and all. Even if I wasn't, I'd still be cool with most of the people I talk to. But I like the kids in C over D, B, and A. We all share the same origin stories more or less. But the kids whose classes are numbers instead of letters are too low on the social ladder, even for a future royal guard like myself. I especially like that one kid from Class A." His cat-like smile curled more. "Andrew."

   "I'm not gay." Andi said referring to the clip he was just shown of Codi. "I don't like Codi. He's been on me since middle school. We used to be tight. He's not even gay either. He's just confused. He dates girls all the time. I'm positive he's with Bouji or something. They're always talking."  
    
   "Rejection doesn't stop me from getting what I want." Codi said, camera back on him  a day later. Filming stops at around nine PM, just at light's out time for the students. The set was set up on his shared room with Cupid, his classmate and future guard of the Third Kingdom. Cupid was in the closet. He didn't want the cameras seeing him before he did his facials and daily grooming routine. The sound guys were blocking the door too, so it wasn't like he could get out and go to the shared bathrooms.   
   "And I'm not gay either. I'm bisexual, just more on the liking dudes part of the spectrum. Andrew is just in denial. But I won't out him on TV."  
   "Alright. Cut!" Fern said. "We're gonna edit your segments and put them together for a part in the pilot." She said as the crew began packing up. She walked up to him. "We want to get some of the more attractive students in the first airing, just to grab that younger teen audience."  
   "That makes sense. But why'd you get Bouji a confessional then?" Cupid called from the closet.   
   "Save the shade for when we're rolling." Fern replied. "Britney is going to bring home the bacon, I can tell. She's got that drama and tea that the show is going to need. And the male audience will find her very appealing."  
   Codi stood, now he towered over Fern by like, a solid foot and a half. His dark brown—almost black—hair was combed and gelled delicately and generously to the left. He walked over to the large mirror on the wall. He reached into it and pulled out his comb. Fern watched, intrigued, but confused.   
   Cupid stepped out soon after and went into the mirror after murmuring what seemed to be a chant to Fern. He reached and retrieved his blush and liner. The two sophomores got ready as their space was being cleared out. Fern couldn't help but spectate the boy's basic routines.   
   "Why is she staring at us?" Cupid moved his mouth discreetly so Fern wouldn't see from the mirror.   
   "Still phased from the mirror thing maybe. She's human, remember?"  
   "I just have to ask." Fern began, sneaking up on them from behind. "I wrote some information down about the different demographics of this place. Like with witches and mages and vampires and such. What're you two? I don't think the vampires can manipulate the mirrors like that. They don't even have reflections."  
   Cupid and Codi glanced at one another's reflections.   
   "That vampire thing..."  
   "Is a little racist." Cupid finished for Codi.   
   "Oh, I'm sooo sorry! I had no idea." Fern apologized.   
   "We don't care. We're both of wizard descent. But for future ref, vampires can see themselves in certain surfaces, like magic mirrors like we have." Codi put the final touches on his hair.   
   "Be careful around Baby and Avid with that kinda stuff."   
   "And Cissy. I think those are the only vampires in A through D."   
   "No, isn't the class rep from B a vampire?"   
   "Mixed. Adam's mixed too. They don't count as vampires though, Fern. Mixed people are just mixed."  
   "Good to know. I should be heading out now. You two stay focused on class, too. This  show isn't about delinquents and grade repeaters."


End file.
